1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power consumption measurement, and more specifically, to an electrical power metering system for measuring electrical power consumption, converting the measurements to IP format, and delivering the information in one or more wired or wireless networks.
2. Related Art
In today's society, electrical power is being consumed at an increasing rate. As individuals continue to purchase electronic equipment, such as stereos, televisions, DVD players, personal computers, appliances, air conditioners, and other similar devices, the demand for electrical power increases. Further, increased electrical power consumption also results in an increase in the cost of electric utility bills.
Conventional power utility meters represent a type of energy consumption monitoring technology that is frequently used in residential and commercial settings. Such meters are predominantly analog (electromechanical), but digital models have also been developed. Frequently, a single power utility meter, whether analog or digital, services a multifamily dwelling and does not accurately reflect power consumption by individual families or occupants of the dwelling. Inaccuracies in billing can result, as many families split the total utility bill for the dwelling evenly and without regard to actual power consumption by each occupant. In addition to these shortcomings, current electrical power meters do not provide the ability to identify locations in the building where power is most frequently consumed and/or wasted.
Power metering systems using radio frequency (“RF”) to remotely measure electrical power consumption have in the past been developed. Such systems, however, require the installation of numerous components at the dwelling. Further, these systems often require the presence of an RF back-haul station or base unit, and do not allow for the direct connection of the meter to the Internet via a wired or wireless network connection. Moreover, there has yet to be developed a wireless power metering system that allows for the transmission of power consumption data, in addition to standard network data, over one or more power lines within a dwelling.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a wireless electrical power metering system that allows for the monitoring of electrical power consumption within a dwelling while providing both wired and wireless network connectivity.